Graphics processing units (GPUs) are commonly implemented to render three-dimensional (3D) graphics content for presentation on a two-dimensional visual display. For example, a GPU may be implemented to render pixels that are representative of 3D content on a display. The GPU may perform graphics processing to generate pixel values for each pixel of the display when rendering a scene.
Some GPUs may render an entire scene at one time. Alternatively, a GPU may render graphics in smaller portions of a scene, often referred to as “tiles” of a scene. For example, a GPU may subdivide a scene into a plurality of tiles, and individually render each of the tiles. The GPU may then reconstruct the scene by combining each of the rendered tiles. Tiles may be sized so that the data associated with a particular tile can be stored in local GPU memory resources during rendering.